


Ligados

by Accohen



Series: Ligados [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, almas gêmeas, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accohen/pseuds/Accohen
Summary: Nico abraçou os livros contra o peito e olhou ao redor, ansioso, procurando por algo que ele não sabia descrever. Olhou para a quadra mais uma vez e percebeu que o time rival havia chegado, arfando, temeroso. Seu peito se apertava de uma forma estranha e seus pés pareciam pregados ao chão, pois ele não podia acreditar no que via, um homem alto de quase dois metros de altura vinha em sua direção, pele e cabelos queimados de sol e… e os olhos verdes mais bonitos que já tinha visto. Embora o homem ainda estivesse longe, andando lentamente até ele, Nico sabia que ele teria aqueles mesmos olhos verdes, olhos que Nico tinha visto em seus sonhos, uma e outra vez, durante anos, mas sem nunca saber a quem eles pertenciam.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Series: Ligados [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744270
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, como vão todos?  
> Aqui está uma historia nova que nasceu de um prompt e uma leitora disse que queria ler mais sobre, então eu tentei me fixar as pedidos especificos dela para não me alongar muito. Essa historia deve ter 4 ou cinco capítulos. Prometo tentar ser breve e concisa.
> 
> A historia nasceu desse texto que eu escrevi:
> 
> Prompt: Fio vermelho, ligados pelo destino, alma gêmeas  
> Tema: primeiro encontro
> 
> "Nico se sentou na arquibancada do campo de futebol e olhou ao redor, procurando por alguém, alguém que ele não sabia quem era, mas sabia que o reconheceria se o visse. Sabe, ele geralmente prefere ficar sozinho, com seus livros e músicas e videogames, mas hoje, hoje algo dentro dele o disse para ir até ali, falou para ele se sentar naquelas mesmas arquibancadas e esperar. Só esperar.
> 
> Depois disso, não demorou muito. O time de futebol entrou na quadra e… desde quando aquela faculdade tinha um time profissional de futebol. Não, isso não podia ser verdade. Ele se negava a socializar com um.. um atleta! Nico se levantou, tentando sair discretamente do campo quando um cara alto parou em frente a ele, o fazendo dar de cara com um peito largo e mãos que o seguraram pela cintura.
> 
> — Você está bem?"
> 
> Boa leitura!

Essa história é sobre uma lenda que remonta ao início dos tempos, passada oralmente de geração em geração agora já esquecida pelo tempo. É dito que assim que uma pessoa nasce, uma linha vermelha, invisível aos olhos humanos e que pode ser esticada ou emaranhada, mas nunca se partida, é conectada a duas pessoas, a qual estarão destinadas a se encontrar, independentemente de tempo, lugar ou circunstâncias. Com isso em mente, é onde Nico di Ângelo se encontra. 

Por alguma coincidência do destino ou brincadeira cósmica, Nico se encontrava no único lugar que não esperava estar. Ele jurava, em um momento estava em frente a saída da biblioteca, verificando se tinha com ele todos os livros que precisava e na outra, uma multidão de pessoas se aproximava por trás dele, barulhentas e animadas, arrastando tudo o que tivesse pela frente. E essa coisa, que estava parada bem no meio do caminho era o próprio Nico que assustado, se viu seguindo o fluxo para evitar ser pisoteado.

Em uma mão, ele segurou firme os livros em seus braços e na outra, agarrou sua mochila para que ela não caísse, ele então se virou para uma garota com olhos puxados e cabelos trançados que chegavam até o fim da cintura dela.

— O que está acontecendo?

— Você não sabe? É o fim das eliminatórias de basquete.

— Eliminatórias?

— Em que mundo você vive? Se os garotos ganharem, a gente entra nas nacionais! Você sabe o que isso significa? — A garota perguntou a ele, animada, balançando uma bandeirinha em seu rosto.

Nico acenou, sorrindo de volta e continuou olhando a garota de esguelha. Ele não fazia ideia do que isso significava. A faculdade tinha um time profissional de basquete? Desde quando? É verdade que ele tinha vindo da Itália com o intercâmbio há menos de dois meses e tinha a tendência de se isolar das pessoas, mas ele não deveria saber dessas coisas? 

Quem ele estava querendo enganar? Nico não poderia se importar mais com quem ganharia a partida, tudo o que ele queria era dar meia volta e ir para seu dormitório há duas quadras da faculdade, se ele ao menos conseguisse se desvencilhar daquelas pessoas… oppss… parecia que ele já tinha chegado a quadra descoberta, onde várias pessoas já ocupavam seus lugares e alguns jogadores se aqueciam, correndo de um lado para o outro, aguardando a hora de entrar em campo.

O que ele estava fazendo ali mesmo? Sim, era melhor ir embora, seu tempo seria gasto melhor se--

— Ei, você ainda está aqui! Se sente comigo. Meus amigos estão me esperando lá na frente.

Sem Nico dizer uma palavra sequer, a garota o pegou pelo pulso e o arrastou até o início das arquibancadas onde uma multidão já esperava a garota segurando posters e placas, de diversos tamanhos e cores.

— Cam, onde você se meteu? Está quase na hora. — Um garoto alto e musculoso disse, a puxando pela mão e a abraçando forte pela cintura.

— Eu sei. Eu não tenho culpa que todo mundo decidiu chegar ao mesmo temp... 

Nico não escutou o resto da fala da garota. Ele não conseguia explicar, era uma palpitação em sua têmpora, um suor de descia por seu pescoço e que o fazia arrepiar, era o silêncio que se fez dentro de sua cabeça mesmo com todas aquelas pessoas gritando por seus times, era… era sua atenção focada em uma única coisa, naquela sensação de que algo que ele sempre procurou estivesse muito perto. Por isso, Nico abraçou os livros contra o peito e olhou ao redor, procurando, sempre procurando, buscando por algo que ele não sabia descrever.

Ele olhou para a quadra mais uma vez e percebeu que o time rival havia chegado, e diferente do primeiro time que usava um uniforme roxo, esse usava um azul escuro, eles lançavam a bola um para o outro e se aqueciam, dando voltas na quadra. 

Nico franziu o cenho e se perguntou mais uma vez porque estava ali. Porquê? O que o fazia permanecer em um lugar em que não tinha qualquer interesse ou afinidade? 

Piscando os olhos e saindo de seus questionamentos, Nico olhou para a frente. Ele arfou, temeroso, seu peito se apertava de uma forma estranha e seus pés parecendo pregados ao chão. Ele não podia acreditar no que via, um homem alto de quase dois metros de altura vinha em sua direção, ele tinha músculos esguios, nada muito exagerado, pele e cabelos queimados de sol e… e os olhos verdes mais bonitos que Nico já tinha visto. O homem ainda estava longe, andando lentamente até ele, mas mesmo assim Nico sabia que ele teria aqueles mesmos olhos verdes, olhos que Nico tinha visto em seus sonhos, uma e outra vez, durante anos, mas sem nunca saber a quem eles pertenciam. No começo, Nico pensava ser apenas sua imaginação, suas fantasias de adolescente criando vida em perante seus olhos, porém quando sua fantasia pessoal começou a falar com ele… nem mesmo a pessoa mais criativa poderia criar tal imagem.

Msd, não, não podia ser. Não podia. Isso era coisa de filme. Como a personificação de seus sonhos poderia aparecer daquela forma bem diante de seus olhos? Como? Não, ele não aceitaria isso, porque, aquele homem poderia estar indo em direção a outra pessoa, certo? Porque o jogador que andava em direção às arquibancadas e olhava para algum lugar perto dele, não queria dizer que iria falar com ele, certo?

Certo?

Porque logo ele e com um atleta? Que clichê de história era aquela? Ele se negava, se negava a socializar com um… com um atleta! Nico se levantou, tentando sair discretamente do campo quando o mesmo cara alto parou em frente a ele, bloqueando seu caminho e o fazendo dar de cara com um peito largo e mãos que o seguraram pela cintura, mãos muito familiares que ele preferia que não fossem.

— Você está bem?

Não! Ele não estava, porque Nico já tinha escutado aquela voz em seus sonhos, vezes alta e animada e outras baixa, sussurrando no ouvido dele; ele já tinha sentindo aquelas mãos fortes em sua pele e já… tinha encarado aqueles olhos verdes e tempestuosos que o encaravam sorridentes, com um tom de vitória tão grande que Nico sentia vontade de mostrar do que ele era capaz. Mas Nico se negava a se rebaixar, por isso, juntou seus livros, os colocou dentro da mochila que tinha caído no chão e se virou, sem respondê-lo.

— Niccolas? Esse é o seu nome, certo?

Nico teve que se virar para o homem de seus sonhos. Ninguém o chamava por esse nome, porque ninguém além de sua família já morta sabia dele. Ele era Nico, e não Niccolas. 

— Como você sabe meu nome?

Percy deu de ombros. — Eu apenas sei. Assim como você sabe o meu.

— Perseu. Percy? — Nico arfou, sentindo a cabeça rodar. Não, o Percy de seus sonhos era gentil, inteligente e engraçado, não um… 

— Eu sei o que você está pensando--

— Como você poderia saber?

— Bem, _eu imagino._

— O quê? Não. É melhor se a gente fingir que isso nunca aconteceu.

Sim, Nico disse a si mesmo. Seria bem melhor, ele se preparou para virar as costas para Percy quando sentiu mãos grandes o segurarem pela nuca, um corpo grande envolvendo o seu em um abraço que tirou seu fôlego. 

Rosto contra rosto, lábios contra seu ouvido, beijando a pele sensível e o fazendo derreter.

— Me dê uma chance. Só uma. Você não vai se arrepender.

— O quê? — Nico murmurou, atordoado, se sentindo bêbado. Isso não parecia normal, como Percy poderia saber de seu ponto fraco?

Nico fechou os olhos e se surpreendeu quando ele mesmo levou as mãos às costas de Percy e deixou que seus dedos levantasse a camisa dele, navegando pela pele macia e músculos bem definidos, descendo até a covinha familiar no fim das costas de Percy… 

_Isso. Realmente. Estava. Acontecendoooooooo…_

— Percy, quem é esse garoto? — Nico escutou alguém dizer a eles. 

Ele abriu os olhos e deu de cara com uma garota loira, alta e com agressivos olhos cinza-azulados.

Nico sabia que era bom demais para ser verdade.

Ele se afastou de Percy, empurrando o peito largo para longe dele e olhou uma última vez para Percy. Ah, como ele havia sonhado com aqueles olhos. Era uma pena mesmo. Ele colocou a mochila nas costas e… 

— Onde você está indo? — de novo, Percy o pegava pelo braço, não o deixando partir.

— Para o dormitório.

— Por quê?

— Você tem uma namorada.

— Não por muito tempo.

 _— Percy!_ — Ele escutou a garota reclamar, eles a ignoraram.

— Não. Não é certo. — Nico disse negando com a cabeça.

— Não é você quem decide isso.

— Então, é você?

— Sim, sou eu.

Percy se inclinou sobre ele e o segurou novamente pela nuca, sussurrando:

— Até agora eu respeitei sua vontade. Mas você veio até mim. Da Itália. Agora que você está aqui, eu não vou te deixar escapar.

Nico arfou e empurrou Percy mais uma vez, a cada segundo ficando mais sem ar.

— Você não está falando sério. 

— Eu estou. — Percy acenou, firme e decidido. — Eu sempre te vejo pelos corredores. Sempre distraído e sozinho. Por quê você veio aqui, hoje? Por quê?

— Eu…

— Olha, eu não estou pedindo que você se case comigo, eu--

— Quer me conhecer melhor?

Percy acenou novamente e continuou segurando em sua nuca, tocando em seus cabelos e juntando suas testas em um gesto carinhoso. 

A verdade é que se Nico quisesse ele já teria ido embora, mas havia algo tão magnético em Percy que o fazia querer ficar e saber o que poderia acontecer. Talvez… talvez fosse o destino lhe dando um empurrãozinho. Ou talvez fosse sua mente lhe pregando peças.

Nico se virou para o lado, encontrando a mesma garota que havia o guiado até ali, e perguntou:

— Você está vendo o mesmo que eu? Tem um cara na minha frente, não tem?

A garota acenou para ele, sorrindo, parecendo estranhar a pergunta. Ela acenou para Percy, mesmo com o namorado bem ali do lado, e Percy acenou de volta.

— Cam, você não deveria estar com as lideres de torcida? — Percy disse a ela.

— Isso agora é passado.

Percy deu de ombros e ambos, Percy e Nico, voltaram a se encarar, como se o resto do mundo não existisse.

— Satisfeito? — Percy disse, dando mais um passo para a frente, ainda segurando em seu ombro e nuca. — Real o suficiente?

— Muito.

E esse era o problema. Foi olhando para aqueles olhos e aquelas covinhas no canto dos lábios de Percy, que Nico se deu conta do que acontecia. Ele precisava que o mundo parasse, ele precisava respirar, e com Percy tão perto dele… Nico sentia que teria uma parada cardíaca.

Assim, olhando nos olhos daquele homem, Nico segurou na mão de Percy e as tirou de seu ombro e também a que estava em sua cintura.

— Percy. Eu--

— Eu não quero ouvir. — Percy falou com finalidade, seu rosto bonito se contorcendo todo. 

— O que? Você não quer ouvir?

— Não. Eu quero que você me espere aqui depois do jogo.

— Você acha que eu vou ficar te esperando por duas horas?

— Eu te esperei por muito mais tempo.

Nico continuou olhando para Percy, tentado a virar as costas e nunca mais voltar, mas tinha algo tão… tão misterioso em Percy que fazia Nico querer obedecê-lo.

— Olha, eu não quero te forçar. Você quer que eu me ajoelhe? Não seria a primeira vez.

Percy sorriu para ele, brincalhão, a imagem dessa vez especifica vindo em sua mente, daquela vez que Percy… Não, Nico balançou a cabeça, se negando a pensar nisso. Agora que ele sabia que não era só um sonho e sim uma experiência compartilhada, verdadeira, Nico não sabia onde enfiar a cara.

— Por favor? — Percy tentou novamente. 

E quando Nico não disse nada, Percy sorriu ainda mais grande e de fato, ele se ajoelhou, uma perna de cada vez, se arrastando pelo chão concreto liso até estar a seus pés, segurando em seus calcanhares e massageando o músculo ali. Foi então que Nico saiu do choque e puxou o corpo pesado de Percy cima, mas não sem antes ouvir aplausos e assobios.

— Tudo bem, eu te espero. Feliz?

— Muito. — Percy disse, mas não sem antes segurá-lo pela nuca. Percy o beijou no rosto e correu em direção a seus companheiros que o observavam com sorrisos zombadores no rosto.

Porém, a partida de Percy foi como uma balde de água fria, forte o suficiente para fazer a magia desaparecer. Dizer que Nico se sentia exposto era pouco, só foi necessário olhar ao redor para confirmar; os torcedores olhavam curiosos para ele enquanto o apito que indicava o inicio do jogo soava e a garota agressiva de olhos azuis mais agressivos ainda continuava olhando para ele, fincada no mesmo lugar, vestindo uma minissaia e segurando um pompom e que parecia a ponto de subir na arquibancada e resolver as coisas com ele.

E de novo, Nico não podia acreditar. Uma líder de torcida? E se fosse pela faixa no braço dela, a capitã das líderes de torcida. 

A vida dele realmente era uma comédia. 

Agora, lhe restava duas alternativas, ou ele fazia o que Percy havia pedido e possivelmente teria que enfrentar a fúria da loira ou ele poderia ir embora, Nico poderia virar as costas que sabia que Percy o deixaria em paz, como ele aparentemente vinha fazendo até agora. 

Nico observou, paciente, a garota o olhando de soslaio e viu o exato momento em que ela respirou fundo e se colocou mais ereta, empinando a cabeça e o encarando nos olhos, até, é claro, alguém chamar por ela, como em um filme adolescente:

— Anne! O jogo começou. — Uma garota de olhos claros e longos cabelos castanhos a chamou de longe, a fazendo desviar os olhos de Nico.

— Estou indo, Silena.

Com isso, a capitã das lideres de torcida deu as costas para Nico e caminhou apressadamente até as outras líderes, começando a rotina delas. E Nico? Ele respirou aliviado e já que estava preso naquela realidade alternativa, iria tirar proveito de seu tempo vago. Ele se sentou, tirou o livro sobre literatura que tinha acabado de pegar na biblioteca e colocou seus fones de ouvido. Ele virou a primeira página e depois a segunda e quando ele menos percebeu havia virado vinte. É verdade que Nico tinha espiado vez ou outra o que acontecia na quadra, quando alguém gritava mais alto ou quando as pessoas se levantavam animadas, comemorando de seus assentos, mas havia tantos gritos e bagunça que sua atenção logo voltava para seu livro que era muito mais interessante do que homens gigantescos correndo atrás de uma bola, isto é, até que aquele homem gigantesco em especial parou em frente a ele, bloqueando a luz do sol e trazendo um cheiro um tanto quanto característico, familiar e que ele com toda a certeza não deveria gostar.

— Você ainda está aqui. — Percy disse, sorrindo todo feliz, se sentando a seu lado, ou melhor, se jogando a seu lado, parecendo exausto.

— Eu não deveria?

— Eu não esperava que fosse me escutar. Nunca conheci alguém mais teimoso que você.

Isso era verdade, mas…

— Ei! Você não sabe se isso é verdade.

— Mas eu sei. — Percy levantou as sobrancelhas, tentando dar uma de engraçadinho e pegou na mão em que Nico não segurava o livro. — Obrigado. Eu quero fazer as coisas do jeito certo.

— O quê? Que jeito certo?

— Um encontro? Com flores? E um banho tomado?

— Ah. — Nico murmurou. 

Isso era tão estranho, eles estavam fazendo tudo ao contrário. Ou será que eles já tinham feito isso? Era muito confuso, Percy fez parte da vida dele, ou melhor, dos sonhos dele por tanto tempo que era como se eles já tivessem passado por tudo aquilo. Entretanto, tinha tantas questões e perguntas e coisas a resolver, a primeira delas era a namorada. A segunda, era sentar e conversar e a terceira… bem… não vamos nos apressar, certo?

— A sua líder de torcida. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum antes de você resolver isso.

— Ela não é importante. — Percy deu de ombros, se aproximando um pouco mais. Nico até já podia ver Percy vindo com aqueles dedos espertinhos em direção a ele. Mas ele não cairia no mesmo truque duas vezes.

Nico se levantou, se esquivando de Percy e deu as costas para ele, caminhando em direção a saída.

— Nico! Niccolas! Eu não tenho nada com ela.

— Não foi o que pareceu. — Nico disse e olhou para trás dele, vendo que Percy o seguia de perto. 

E lá vinha novamente aquelas mãos. 

Nico se esquivou mais uma vez e passou pela saída da quadra, andando pelo chão do gramado em direção as ruas que dariam em direção ao ponto de ônibus.

— Tudo bem, nós temos. Não é nada sério, tipo… sem compromisso.

— Ah, agora eu me sinto bem melhor! Uma garota que eu nem conheço vai me odiar pelo resto da vida e provavelmente me perseguir também. Não é ótimo?

Percy finalmente o alcançou e segurou em seu braço, o parando no meio da rua, o fazendo se virar e encará-lo.

— Não é bem assim! Você esperava que eu fosse te esperar pelo resto da vida quando tudo o que você fez foi me ignorar?

— É claro que eu ia te ignorar! Você era um sonho, uma fantasia! E agora… agora você está aqui, bem na minha frente… você não pode esperar que eu mude tudo o que eu acredito e planejei.

— Por quê não? Eu mudaria tudo por você.

Não! Percy não podia fazer isso com ele, não quando Percy o olhava daquela forma como se ele o estivesse machucando com aquelas palavras, e como se quisesse ao mesmo tempo empurrar Nico contra a parede e… não, ele não deixaria as coisas chegarem a esse ponto. 

_Definitivamente._

— Percy, você não pode-- — Nico se parou no meio da frase e respirou fundo. — Nós temos que parar e nos acalmar, certo? Eu não vou fugir, não é o fim do mundo. A gente só precisa ir mais devagar.

— Devagar? Devagar? Eu nem sei onde você mora ou em que prédio você estuda. Eu sei o que vai acontecer se eu te deixar ir agora.

— Eu… você me conhece bem. 

Ele deu de ombros. O quê Nico tinha a perder? 

Olhando de esguelha para a expressão esperançosa no rosto de Percy, Nico abriu a mochila, rasgou um pedaço de papel de seu caderno e se pôs a escrever. Primeiro, o endereço de seu dormitório, andar e número, depois o prédio do Direito Civil, e para completar, seu número de telefone.

— Aqui, você só tinha que pedir. Que drama! — Ele disse, sentindo vontade de rir da cara de espanto no rosto de Percy.

— Eu só tenho que pedir? — Percy aceitou o papel e olhou para as informações nele durante alguns segundos. Em seguida, Percy levantou o rosto para encarar Nico. Seus olhos verdes pareciam brilhar com a luz do fim da tarde e dizer tudo o que ambos não ousavam dizer. — E se eu pedir que você vá a um encontro comigo nessa sexta feira, você aceitaria?

— Parece aceitável. 

O rosto de Percy se iluminou com o sorriso que veio a seguir e Nico não resistiu, ele ficou nas pontas dos pés e beijou o rosto de Percy, enrolando os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

— Não se anime muito, nós vamos apenas conversar.

— Conversar, entendi. — Percy repetiu e colocou as mãos sobre ele, o segurando firme pela cintura, mas o deixou ir quando Nico se afastou.

Já parecia uma grande evolução e talvez, só talvez, Nico tivesse se enganado quanto a Percy ser o atleta sem miolos padrão. 


	2. Parte II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olha quem chegou com um capítulo bem rapidinho?
> 
> Boa leitura!

— Percy, cara, cuidado!

Sem olhar, Percy levantou a mão e pegou a bola, segundos antes dela acertar sua cabeça. Ele olhou para a frente, ao longe na arquibancada e apertou os olhos, tentando enxergar; Percy tinha essa sensação no meio do peito, essa vozinha dentro de sua cabeça que falava para ele parar tudo e olhar, tudo o que ele precisava fazer era olhar.

Ah sim, era aquele garoto que ele vivia encontrando pelos cantos e em seus sonhos, sempre com a cara enfiada em um livro ou olhando para cima, alheio o tudo que acontecia em sua volta. O pior era essa vontade de se bater, ele não precisava disso; ele não precisava se sentir assim, feito um idiota ou ser ignorado. Ele era um idiota, mas era um idiota apaixonado, aparentemente. O que ele podia fazer se não conseguia tirar os olhos daquela pele morena ou deixar de reparar como Niccolas era solitário, ele não conseguia explicar exatamente o porquê disso. 

O quê? Percy devia conhecer Niccolas há mais de cinco anos. Como é possível que só agora ele o tenha encontrado cara-a-cara? Era louco demais. O mais curioso era observar como Niccolas não havia mudado nada desde a primeira vez em que Percy o viu. Tirando a estatura um pouco mais alta e a barba que crescia, Niccolas ainda era o mesmo adolescente que ele tinha passado anos conhecendo, sem querer e sem pretensão alguma, era o único garoto que Percy já havia se interessado. Ele tinha a pele morena-oliva e os olhos mais negros e mais tristes que ele já tinha visto, agora, em carne e osso, bem diante de seus olhos. Tinha algo… tinha algo naquele garoto, algo nele que o atraía, que sempre tinha atraído. Não era apenas os sonhos, ou porque ele finalmente podia dar um rosto a pessoa que esteve com ele por tanto tempo, era algo mais, era esse sentimento de saudade no fundo do peito que palpitava a cada vez que a imagem de Niccolas invadia seus pensamentos. Eram sempre os olhos negros e cabelos sedosos, um corpo macio que se encaixava perfeitamente ao seu, esguio e suave, eram os gemidos sussurrados e era, nas raras vezes, conversas entre os dois que nunca havia quebrado a barreira dos sonhos. 

Percy não tinha muita consciência do que estava fazendo, ele só entendia que precisava agir. Ele jogou a bola de volta para seus companheiros em algum lugar atrás dele e continuou caminhando em direção às arquibancadas, ele precisava continuar olhando para ter certeza que o garoto não iria desaparecer, como costumava acontecer pelos corredores da universidade. Ele continuou andando até que Niccolas levantou a cabeça e o encarou diretamente nos olhos. 

Agora, Percy tinha certeza, o garoto verdadeiramente era aquele que rondava seus sonhos, vezes doce e inocente, outras, tão quente que até ele se surpreendia em presenciar. Ele também conhecia aquele olhar, presente nas primeiras vezes em que eles sonharam juntos; era medo e era ansiedade, era o momento que Nico fugiria dele nos sonhos, mas não hoje, hoje Percy não o deixaria escapar.

Percy andou mais rápido e se pôs na frente de Nico, o impedindo de fugir. Ele não conseguiu se conter, segurou NIccolas contra seu peito e o prendeu pela cintura, seu mundo sendo invadido pelo melhor cheiro que ele já tinha experimentado, dos cabelos de Niccolas e da pele, algo cítrico, não exatamente um perfume, algo que era natural, um odor que Percy não podia definir, mas que ele gostava mais do que deveria.

Ah, ele estava no paraíso, completo e perfeito, sem falhas e tão gostoso que Percy estava feliz que estivessem em público, o que não o impediu de pegar o que era dele, o que tinha sido por anos, embora ele tenha ficado um pouco confuso com a atitude de Niccolas. Suas ações diziam uma coisa e suas palavras, outra. Ele se sentia esticando em todas as direções e uma dor de cabeça o atingia em cheio, o que não ajudava nada, porque o único jeito que ele sabia de lidar com a dor era… lutar de volta, o que alguns poderiam entender como… hmm… ser um pouco mais ansioso do que o costume. Mas como ele poderia se controlar se o objeto de seu desejo estava bem… ali? Tipo, muito perto, há menos de um palmo de distância? 

No fim, ele tinha entendido, tinha entendido que era cedo demais e que Nico precisava de tempo e de distância, e ele, não querendo assustar Niccolas, faria tudo o que Niccolas pedisse, mesmo que fosse falar com Annabeth ou levá-lo até o ponto de ônibus.

E era aqui onde eles se encontravam, em um ponto de ônibus cheio de gente e Niccolas parecendo pequeno e vulnerável no meio daquela gente, mesmo que o garoto tivesse mais de um metro e setenta de altura.

— Você tem certeza? Eu posso te levar em casa.

— Não precisa. Eu iria a pé, mas está ficando tarde e eu estou do outro lado do campus que costumo frequentar. Eu só vim até aqui por tinha esse livro que fica nessa biblioteca e… — Nico terminou sua fala com um levantar de ombros, parecendo se encolher mais ainda. Percy pensava que Niccolas estava desconfortável antes, mas nada se comparava com o que ele via agora.

— Chega. Venha comigo. — Percy passou os braços em volta do ombro de Nico e o puxou suavemente, o guiando para longe da multidão que também deveria estar saindo do jogo. E de novo, Nico nem tentou resistir, mas ele reclamou na mesma proporção que ia relaxando os ombros.

— Shhh. Será que você poderia aceitar ajuda e não reclamar tanto?

— Eu poderia. Mas eu não vou. — Nico cruzou os braços e fez um biquinho tão fofo que Percy quase.. er… tudo bem, ele continuou guiando Nico pelas ruas e chegou no estacionamento da engenharia marinha.

— Nossa! Você estuda aqui? É tão bonito.

— Seja bem-vindo a faculdade de Engenharia Marinha. 

E de fato era. O prédio era novo, ou melhor, prédios. A faculdade recebia muito patrocínio, principalmente de empresas ligadas ao meio ambiente, além de ex-alunos e ongs. Era uma área de interesse que te daria muito dinheiro se você soubesse com navegar nos mundos dos negócios.

— Eu não sabia que peixes podiam ser tão…

— Tão?

— Glamuroso.

Ha! Esse era um novo conceito. Ele não negava que a engenharia dava muitas festa, mas era um dos modos mais rápidos de conseguir patrocínio e divulgar os experimentos desenvolvidos ali.

— Do que você está rindo?

— De você. — Percy disse e tocou no nariz de Nico, arrancando mais risadas de si mesmo.

— Você está aqui para zoar comigo ou me levar pra casa?

— Os dois? — Ele fez uma cara séria e observou o rosto moreno de Niccolas se esquentar um tantinho a mais. E ele sabia que não era o tipo ruim de quentura. Será que se ele…

— Nem pense. — Foi tudo o que Nico disse, sem se afastar de Percy.

Percy parou em frente a seu carro e abriu a porta do passageiro, deixando que Nico se acomodasse antes de fechar a porta e dar volta, se sentando no lugar do motorista, dando a partida.

— Então… — Nico disse, apertando as mãos contra o colo.

— Então. — Ele respondeu, tentando desviar a atenção das mãos de Nico que se moviam sem parar. — O que você gosta de comer?

— Comer? — Nico perguntou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado, confuso.

Pelo menos, agora Nico não parecia mais ansioso. Percy acenou e olhou para a frente, prestando atenção no trânsito.

— Hmm… qualquer coisa? Eu não sei.

— Massa? — Percy sugeriu. — Hambúrguer? Sushi?

— Qualquer coisa que não tenha palmito. Ou ervilha. Ou nada gosmento. Agh!

— Entendido. — Percy disse sorrindo, sentindo seu coração transbordar. 

Ele parou o carro em frente ao endereço que Nico tinha dado a ele e desligou o carro, ajudando Nico a tirar o cinto de segurança. Mas antes que Nico pudesse sair do carro, Percy disse:

— Eu não ganho meu beijo de despedida?

— Beijo? — Nico disse, virando o corpo em direção a Percy, já com as pernas para fora do carro.

— Beijo. Bem aqui. 

Percy indicou seu rosto e se aproximou de Nico, esperando de olhos fechados a resposta dele.

— Eu não sei se você merece. Você foi tão mal comigo… — Nico disse, mas Nico estava tão perto que Percy… oh.

Nico segurou em seu rosto, deslizando aqueles dedinhos por sua mandíbula e parou em sua nuca e… e Nico o beijou, o beijou de verdade, ele colocou aqueles lábios macios contra os seus e os lambeu devagar, tímido, sugando seu lábio inferior até que Percy abriu o boca e levou as próprias mãos até a nuca de Nico, o fazendo gemer assim que suas línguas se encontraram, puxando Nico para mais perto. Mas tudo que é bom acaba logo…

— É por isso que eu não queria aceitar a carona. — Nico disse assim que desviou os lábios dos de Percy, arfando e olhando para baixo, encabulado.

— Você nunca precisa se esconder, não de mim. — Percy deslizou seus lábios contra os de Nico mais uma vez e segurou no queixo dele, o encarando de frente, seriamente.

— Isso só faz eu querer me esconder mais.

— Eu sei. Eu lembro. Nada mudou. Você entende?

— Hmhrmm. — Nico murmurou feito um gatinho manhoso, ainda envergonhado. — Eu tenho que ir. Até amanhã?

— Até amanhã.

Assim, Percy observou Nico partir e deixou que suas mãos caíssem no volante, se sentindo exausto e ao mesmo tempo, energizado. Agora, só restava fazer o que Nico havia pedido a ele.

***

Quando Percy voltou para o campus da faculdade a quadra de basquete já estava vazia. 

Típico, pensou ele. Percy deu meia volta com o carro e dirigiu até a próxima parada, o bar que ficava perto do prédio de ciências contábeis, onde seus amigos e a maioria dos torcedores estariam comemorando.

Ele entrou no bar e não demorou muito, uma onda de aplausos ecoou a seu volta. Alguns deram tapinhas amigáveis em suas costas e outros, como Jason e Luke, o abraçaram forte e apertado. Ele agradeceu, é claro, tentando parecer sincero, enquanto olhava ao redor e afastava a lata de cerveja que era colocada em sua mão.

— Vamos, Percy. Nós somos campeões! Você precisa comemorar. — Luke disse um pouco enfático demais em seu ouvido, colocando o braço em volta de seu pescoço e o balançando com vontade.

Percy sorriu forçado e tirou o braço de Luke, se afastando discretamente.

— Talvez, depois. Você sabe onde Annabeth está?

— Annabeth? — Ao falar isso, o rosto de Luke pareceu murchar, mas ele indicou com a cabeça os fundos do bar.

Percy se virou e lá estava ela, conversando com Silena, Drew e Piper, como sempre, inseparáveis e fechadas no próprio mundinho delas. Ele deixou a lata de cerveja em cima da bancada e andou até elas, ignorando mais pessoas que o parabenizaram pelo caminho. 

Ele parou em frente a Annabeth, respirou fundo e disse:

— Eu quero terminar.

Simples assim, foi o que ele falou sem pensar em seu discurso. Entretanto, ele sabia que não seria fácil, e como previsto, parecia que uma nuvem de chuva tinha pairado sob sua cabeça assim que Annabeth levantou a cabeça e o olhou nos olhos. Só que tinha um pequeno detalhe, Annabeth não parecia nada feliz apesar dela ter um estranho sorrisinho nos lábios vermelhos carmim. Ela levantou a cabeça de forma lenta e preguiçosa e olhou, o julgando dos pés a cabeça e jogando os cabelos para trás, pensativa.

— É ele? O cara dos seus sonhos?

Percy acenou que sim, dando um passo para trás. 

Todos que o conheciam bem sabiam desse incomum fato sobre Percy; ele e o garoto misterioso.

— Você sabia que isso ia acontecer. Eu nunca te prometi nada.

— Você não sabe nada sobre ele. 

— Eu sei o suficiente.

— E como a gente fica? — Annabeth fez um biquinho e disse com uma voz extremamente doce, parecendo zombar dele. — Você vai fingir que nada aconteceu? Que a gente nunca significou nada? Eu pensei que você me amava.

— Eu amo. Mas eu amo ele mais.

— Quer saber? — Annabeth disse, se levantando e empurrando Percy pelo peito. — Você nunca serviu pra nada. Nem pra foder você presta. Luke sempre foi um amante melhor do que você jamais será.

— Eu sei. — Ele murmurou baixinho, desviando o olhar. E ele sabia de tudo, cada sórdido e mínimo detalhe, Luke fez questão de contar para ele e até convidá-lo para participar. Não que ele tenha feito diferente com outras pessoas por aí, homens e mulheres, mas ele nunca esteve interessado em nenhum deles. Percy sabia que a esperava valeria a pena. E agora ele via o resultado de tudo isso.

— Do que você está falando? — Dessa vez, quem foi pega de surpresa foi Annabeth que corou, apertando os olhos fechados por alguns segundos. — Como…?

— Luke me contou.

— Tudo?

— Tudo.

Ela, então, colocou a mão sob a face e cobriu o rosto.

— Acho que é isso. A gente se vê.

Ele acenou para si mesmo e deu as costas para Annabeth.

— Espera. — Ela o segurou pela mão.

— Você disse que eu não sirvo para nada.

— Isso não importa, a gente tem que ficar junto.

— A gente tem, é? — Percy bufou, em uma risada seca e irônica. Annabeth não ligava para ele ou para a relação deles, tudo o que ela se importava era o status e o que ele poderia dar a ela. E durante um tempo, era tudo o que Percy também ligava, era o que tinha lhe levado ao nível que ele precisava chegar; Annabeth era um belo troféu para se mostrar aos homens de negócios, o suficiente para distraí-los e convencê-los de que Percy era a melhor opção que eles poderiam ter. Agora, ele já não tinha tanta certeza se foi a melhor decisão.

— Você não pode me jogar fora assim! — A mão de Annabeth apertou a sua, fincando aquelas unhas em sua pele.

— E você não pode me impedir.

Percy se soltou da agora, ex-namorada, e saiu do bar. Talvez ele devesse reavaliar o que era importante, o que era supérfluo e quais eram suas prioridades na vida. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bem, o que vocês acharam? Aqui teoricamente é onde o prompt acaba. Eu tenho algumas poucas ideias e termino com essa historia em mais um capítulo, só algumas memórias sobre o passado deles e um baile. Tem algo que vocês gostariam de ver antes de terminar? Deixem nos comentários.
> 
> Obrigada por ler!^^


	3. Parte III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olha quem apareceu de novo? Eu não ia postar hoje, mas... eu queria muito dividir esse capítulo com vocês. Quer dizer, não é exatamente um capítulo, é um... bônus? Porque eu pensava que não ia escrever nada +18 pra essa historia, e aqui estamos nós.
> 
> Boa leitura!

Nico recolheu suas coisas rapidamente, andou pelo fundo da sala o mais discreto que pôde e se dirigiu para a saída antes do sinal tocar na esperança que não fosse descoberto por uma certa pessoa. Ele espiou o corredor, desconfiado, e apressou o passo, conseguindo escapar da sala de estudos criminais sem sequelas. 

Não o entendam mal, as coisas estavam indo muito bem, elas realmente estavam. Percy o pegava e o trazia todos os dias para as aulas, todo cheio de beijos, abraços e mais beijos e… ahg! Esse era o problema. Quando Percy estava em sua cabeça, ocupando somente seus sonhos e fantasias mais loucas, Nico podia controlar o tempo que pensava em… em sexo! Pronto, ele tinha falado. Aquela maldita sensação rondava seus pensamentos vinte quatro horas por dia, agora precisamente há oito dias, quinze horas e aproximadamente vinte minutos. 

Entretanto, sabe o que era pior? Era ter que dividir o tempo de Percy com os atletas, as líderes de torcida e até os nerds da engenharia marinha; todos queriam um pedaço de Percy e Percy nem parecia notar. Mas com toda a certeza, o pior momento estava para acontecer neste exato minuto, porque em todas as hipóteses, essa era a situação que ele esperava evitar pelo resto da vida e que ele tinha conseguido fugir até aquele instante. Não mais, é claro, pois quem vinha desfilando com o braço enganchado ao de Percy, era Annabeth Chase, aquela que tinha levado um chute na bunda colossal, mas que parecia não ter desistido. 

Nico até já sentia a dor de cabeça chegando, por isso ele decidiu continuar seu caminho, quem sabe se fingisse que não os via poderia sair dessa.

— Bebêê-êêêê. — Percy disse às suas costas, em alto e bom som, mas tão alto que todos os que estavam saindo para os corredores puderam ouvir, bem em seguida do som do sinal do término de mais um período letivo.

Nico se virou lentamente, se sentindo explodir por dentro. Como Percy tinha coragem de fazer isso? De… de gritar essas palavras bem no meio de todo mundo e ainda trazer essa garota? Ele sabia muito bem que eles ainda saiam juntos, bem debaixo do nariz dele.

Nico trincou o maxilar e marchou até eles, parando em frente a Percy. Ele não disse nada, nem sequer se moveu, mas ele viu Percy engolir em seco, tentando sorrir para ele.

— Bebê, você está com fome? Eu estava pensando naquele restaurante que a gente foi dois dias atrás--

— Eu não sou seu bebê e nós não vamos a lugar algum. Você não cumpriu sua promessa.

— Eu não cumpri? Se eu esqueci de alguma coisa… olha, eu--

— O que ela faz aqui?

— Ooh. — Percy disse devagar, parecendo procurar as palavras. — Ela? A gente se esbarrou e…

— Eu queria me apresentar. — Annabeth deu um passo para a frente e estendeu a mão á Nico. — Annabeth Chase. A namorada, opss, a ex-namorada. Você sabe, é difícil quebrar uma relação de dois anos, assim, tão de repente. Você entende, né?

— Eu entendo muittooo bemmm. “Sabe”... — Nico usou aquela palavra um pouco enfático demais e se aproximou mais dela, esperando que Percy não fosse ouvir. — …eu também tenho um ex que não sabia entender um não, ele faria tudo por mim, por isso, ele se afastou quando eu pedi porque ele queria me ver feliz. Você não quer que o Percy seja feliz?

— Percy vai ser feliz, não se preocupe, querido.

— O que você disse? — De repente, Nico se lembrou que Percy estava ali, de fato, bem do seu lado, bufando em seu cangote. — Será que eu ouvi certo? 

O mais engraçado foi Percy olhando para os lados como se um “ex” fosse aparecer e tomar Nico dele, embora a expressão de Percy não fosse nada divertida. 

Percy o prendeu no meio daqueles braços musculosos e segurou seu rosto com firmeza, não o deixando escapar.

— Isso foi tudo o que você ouviu? — Nico perguntou, não acreditando, de tão chocado se esquecendo de ficar bravo.

— Você é m-- Percy parou no meio da frase e o encarou, aplicando mais pressão em sua cintura do que o necessário. — Você é importante para mim.

Mas Nico sabia o que Percy ia falar e não era isso, não mesmo.

— E você é um covarde. Frouxo. Se você não decide o que quer, eu vou decidir por você. 

E ainda preso pelas mãos de Percy, ele se virou para Annabeth:

— Você está vendo isso? Pode ficar, vocês foram feitos um pro outro.

Annabeth apenas levantou as sobrancelhas, parecendo surpresa e do canto do olho Nico viu com satisfação o rosto e olhar de Percy escurecendo, irado de uma forma tão intensa que Nico nunca havia visto antes.

— Você não pode fazer isso. — Percy murmurou roucamente para ele, se abaixando para falar bem em seu ouvido, e Nico teve que usar toda sua força de vontade para não estremecer.

— Eu posso. E vou. Me solta.

— Não.

— Me solta, agora!

— Não. — Percy falou decidido, em um tom de finalidade tão intenso que Nico se surpreendeu novamente. 

Entretanto, o que o surpreendeu de verdade foi a próxima atitude de Percy. Nico… Nico estava sendo arrastado pelos corredores da faculdade! Dessa vez, ele não estava exagerando. Percy o puxou pelo braço e o empurrou para dentro de uma sala de aula vazia, chegando a porta atrás deles, o prensando contra a parede. Ele nunca pensou Percy faria isso com ele, o tratando feito um objeto, o jogando de um lado para outro. Quer dizer, tinha acontecido uma única vez, vez que Percy o tinha feito gozar tanto que ele pensava que iria desmaiar ou quem sabe acordar, mas o importante a se destacar aqui era dizer que Percy tinha pedido desculpa naquela ocasião e ele sabia que não tinha a ver com eles, mas agora… agora Percy fazia tudo consciente e acordado, o cercando contra a parede e segurando, bruto, em seus cabelos, puxando sua cabeça para trás.

— Você poderia me escutar? — Percy disse baixinho, manso, sussurrando bem baixinho.

— Não.

— Por favor.

— Não.

— Porque?

— Eu não quero.

— Você está me magoando.

Mas Percy não parecia magoado, nem minimamente chateado, ele parecia no controle, sabendo exatamente o que fazer para chamar sua atenção. Nico nem estava mais tentando escapar, ele só olhava para os olhos verdes de Percy e piscava devagar, se sentindo bêbado, arfando sem um motivo aparente.

— Bebê, eu nunca faria isso com você. Foi uma coincidência, eu juro.

— Não é o que parece.

— Eu nunca mentiria pra você.

— Você não pode me comprar com sexo quando alguma coisa acontecer.

— Eu não estou fazendo nada.

E era verdade. Percy só estava… ali, parado, inclinado sobre ele com menos de um palmo de distância entre eles, mãos em sua cintura e dedos fincados fundo em seus cabelos, mas Percy não fazia nada, não se movia, seus lábios quase se encostando, mas Percy não se movia. Então, um sorriso sacana surgiu devagar nos lábios de Percy, um que Nico nunca havia visto antes, com Percy encurtando o resto da distância entre eles e parando com a boca há poucos centímetros da sua.

— Eu posso fazer, se você quiser.

— Fazer? — Nico disse, distraído, piscando devagar. 

Ele só sabia que suas mãos pareciam ter vida própria. Elas navegavam pelos ombros largos e desciam pelas longas costas de Percy, parando nas nádegas durinhas e apertando. E ele jurava, parecia que o sorriso de Percy crescia mais a cada minuto, a cada instante que-- oh! A mão de Percy segurou firme em seu cabelo e ele finalmente se sentiu em casa quando a língua de Percy lambeu seus lábios, entrando de uma vez, engolindo seus suspiros. Fazia muito tempo desde que ele tinha sentindo isso, muito tempo desde que Percy o havia beijado dessa forma, o mantendo imóvel e tomado o que queria, se roçando contra ele tão gostoso que tudo o que Nico pôde fazer foi enrolar ao pernas em volta de cintura de Percy e se segurar, sentindo sua cabeça girar, gemendo, choramingando, arfando, sentindo quando a mão de Percy alcançou seu abdômen e seu membro ainda coberto pelo uniforme da universidade.

— Porra, eu esperei tanto por isso. Eu queria ter feito isso daquela vez que eu te vi na quadra, bem ali, na frente de todo mundo.

— Percy, e-eu-- ah! — Percy andou para trás e o colocou em cima da mesa do professor, se ajoelhou ali mesmo e abriu sua própria calça, enquanto abria junto as de Nico. — Percy, alguém--alguém!

— Não. — Percy rugiu e puxou as calças de Nico, junto com os sapatos e tudo, os jogando em algum lugar atrás deles. Em um momento as costas de Nico estavam contra a mesa e na outra elas se curvavam, sentindo uma boca molhada tocar sua entrada e mãos ásperas tocarem seu membro.

— Percy!

— Porra, bebê. Tão perfeito.

Essas foram as últimas palavras que Nico escutou antes que ele perdesse a noção das coisas. Ele só entendia que tinha algo quente e molhado roçando em seu lugar mais delicado e que algo se forçava e forçava para dentro, o esticando e abrindo o suficiente para que algo mais rígido pudesse tomar seu lugar. Nico gritou a plenos pulmões quando o membro de Percy finalmente entrou, o abrindo aquele pouquinho a mais, ele nem sentindo o desconforto e quase o fazendo gozar no ponto.

Ele tinha mentido, Nico nunca tinha tido um namorado e muito menos tinha sido íntimo com qualquer um que não fosse Percy. Mas isso aqui, acontecendo nesse momento era real, era visceral, o fazia queimar de uma forma totalmente diferente e o fazia querer gritar mesmo que não estivesse doendo, e quando Percy finalmente chegou até o fundo dele, Nico pareceu perder as forças, gemendo longa e fracamente. Ele não pode evitar, ele sentiu um arrepio que vinha dos dedos de seus pé e que subia lentamente, mas que quando chegou em seu meio o fez guinchar e estremecer e perder o fôlego.

— Porra. — Percy disse em seu ouvido, gemendo rouco. 

Percy moveu os quadris só um pouquinho e com isso pareceu ir mais fundo dentro de Nico, roçando naquele lugarzinho que de tão bom o fez estremecer novamente, todo sensível, os deixando mais molhados em suas barrigas e fazendo Nico sentir a umidade por dentro também.

— Porra, bebê. — Percy disse mais uma vez antes de se deixar cair por cima de Nico. Já, isso era familiar e Nico também se deixou relaxar, se sentindo protegido e confortável no abraço de Percy. Mas tudo que era bom tinha um fim porque Nico ouviu um barulho e vozes que pareciam distantes demais. Ele se forçou a abrir os olhos e de cabeça jogada para trás, encontrou Annabeth parada em frente a porta, com uma cara de poucos amigos, porém parecendo acanhada.

— Não olhe, bebê. Eu cuido disso.

Se fosse em outro momento, Nico faria questão de lidar com isso. Ele estava tão cansado, com tanto sono… ele sorriu para Percy, o beijando nos lábios suavemente e fechou os olhos, sentindo Percy o embalar como em tantas outras vezes, segurando sua cabeça contra o peito largo de Percy e suspirando. Ele não trocaria esse momento por nada que lhe fosse oferecido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então...? srsrs  
> Espero que vocês não tenham julgado muito o Percy ou o Nico. Logo tem mais e obrigada a todos, como sempre a presença de vocês aqui é muito importante para mim.^^


	4. Parte IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, como vão todos?  
> Venho em missão de paz trazer mais um pedacinho da historia e se tudo correr bem até o fim de mês eu acabo tudo.  
> E porque tanta demora? É bem... infelizmente eu sou mais consumidora do que produtora de conteúdo, sabe? Eu estou lendo uma novel chinesa e ela é tãoooo boaaaaa que eu não consigo parar, já estou no terceiro livro e nem faz uma semana que eu comecei a lê-la. Enfim, eu ainda estou viva e aqui vai um novo capítulo, um pouco dramático, mas que eu senti que deveria ser colocado, mesmo que eu um pouco clichezinho.
> 
> Boa leitura.

Quando Nico abriu os olhos o sol ainda brilhava, entrando pelas persianas abertas e iluminando o cômodo inteiro. Ele encarava uma camiseta azul escura e abdômen incrivelmente definido. E como ele sabia disso? Simples, Nico tateou ao redor, subindo suas mãos pelo corpo abaixo do dele e levantou o olhar. Lá estava Percy, lendo algo, concentrado no celular, com a mão na cabeça de Nico, deslizando os dedos devagar por seus cabelos negros. 

Aparentemente, eles ainda estavam naquela mesma sala de aula. Percy se sentava no chão e Nico apoiava a cabeça no colo dele, se sentindo estranhamente confortável e calmo, com aquela sensação de familiaridade e conforto que era como se eles já tivessem feito aquilo. O que, de uma forma inexplicável já tinha acontecido, só que em sonhos.

— Percy. — Ele chamou, atraindo a atenção do namorado.

Quer dizer, eles eram namorados, certo? Ficantes? Sonhadores? Tanto faz, Nico preferia não complicar as coisas.

— Niccolas. — Percy respondeu e olhou para baixo, sorrindo para ele, se abaixando até estar em sua altura e o beijar nos lábios, suave e cuidadosamente, como se ele fosse algo precioso e quebrável. 

Há momentos atrás não era o que parecia.

Nico desviou a cabeça e disse:

— Isso não vai funcionar.

— O que não vai funcionar?

— Nós precisamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu? — Nico disse, cansado de tentar ser sutil e Percy parecia ter entendido.

— Não.

— Não, porque você não vai fazer de novo ou não, porque você vai?

— Nico, eu nunca--

— Você tem certeza? É a segunda vez. Pense com cuidado na resposta.

Com isso, Percy parou no meio da frase, de boca aberta. 

Nico sabia o que ele iria dizer, que na primeira vez não teve importância porque tinha sido um sonho, entretanto, Nico tinha sentido como se tivesse sido real, até a sensação de ardência tinha durado muito tempo depois do sonho ter acabado. Então, tinha valido. Percy podia dar as desculpas que quisesse, mas que Percy tinha um problema de controle de raiva, isso ele tinha.

— Eu não fiz de propósito.

— Eu sei.

— Quando eu ouvi você dizer…

— Eu menti, eu nunca tive um namorado. Ou sexo. Só com você. — Nico bufou e saiu do colo de Percy, se levantando e pegando a mochila jogada no chão, se dirigindo para a porta. — Você sabe o que significa consentimento? Você tem noção do que você fez?

— Eu pensei que você quisesse.

— Não, você me manipulou. Você só pensou em você mesmo. Você sequer se importa com o que eu sinto?

— É claro que eu me importo. Eu te amo.

— Você me ama? É assim que você demonstra?

— Eu sinto muito. 

Nico parou com a mão na maçaneta e olhou para trás, para Percy ainda sentado no chão, com a cabeça abaixada, impedindo que Nico visse o rosto dele. Nico suspirou e voltou para dentro da sala, se sentando na frente de Percy.

— Olha, eu não sei como as coisas eram com Annabeth, mas comigo elas são mais embaixo. Eu mereço respeito e se você não pode me dar isso, acho melhor a gente terminar aqui.

— Terminar? — Nico não pode evitar de sentir pena, Percy parecia não entender o que terminar significava, como um garotinho perdido no meio dos problemas de gente grande.

Percy levantou a cabeça e pegou em suas mãos, hesitante, suas mãos tremendo.

— Eu não quero terminar. Você é meu melhor amigo, é com quem eu falo quando ninguém mais me entende.

— Nós podemos ser amigos. Talvez você devesse primeiro resolver seus problemas e depois a gente volta a falar sobre isso.

— Eu não tenho nada para resolver. Eu quero você.

— Percy.

— Eu juro, eu--

— Não prometa o que você não pode cumprir.

Assim, como se nada tivesse acontecido, Nico se levantou e estendeu a mão para Percy que a aceitou com um sorriso no rosto. 

Eles saíram porta a fora e andaram de mãos dadas pelos corredores da universidade em direção a saída do campus, e enquanto eles caminhavam como se não tivessem nenhuma preocupação no mundo, Nico se perguntava porque era tão difícil ficar com raiva de Percy. Não parecia normal ou saudável, principalmente pelo fato das pessoas olharem e cochicharem em volta deles como se eles fossem duas celebridades. O fato era que se tivesse sido com qualquer outra pessoa Nico sabia que eles nem teriam passado dos beijos, mas quando ele olhava para Percy só sobravam as borboletas em seu estômago e aquele sorriso imbecil em seu rosto, e mesmo agora, depois uma discussão séria, era ele mesmo quem não cumpriria a promessa. 

Será que Nico teria coragem de virar as costas para Percy e acabar com tudo? Provavelmente não. Então, foi por isso que quando eles chegaram em frente ao restaurante que ficava há duas quadras da universidade Nico se deixou ser guiado por Percy, que apoiava a mão em suas costa e puxava uma cadeira para que ele pudesse se sentar, chamando um garçom imediatamente. E como de costume, Percy pediu para os dois; um bife mal passado para Percy e um hambúrguer cheio de queijo e bacon para Nico, o seu preferido.

Eles não falaram muito durante a refeição, Nico encostou a cabeça no ombro de Percy e Percy manteve os braços em volta dele até que a comida chegasse, apoiando a própria cabeça sob a sua, em um daqueles momento que Nico mais amava; era como se eles ainda tivessem em sonhos, como se eles não precisassem falar porque eles já sabiam o que o outro pensava ou o que o outro queria. Percy segurou em sua mão e beijou as costas dela no momento que a comida foi colocada em frente a eles. Eles comeram devagar, sem pressa, e depois pegaram suas coisas, andando por mais um tempo até chegar no apartamento de Nico.

— Você sabe que eu não fiz de propósito, não sabe? — Percy disse atrás dele, enquanto Nico abria a porta.

— Eu sei.

— Eu queria te contar mais um coisinha.

Nico abriu a porta e entrou, deixando suas coisas no canto da sala e se esparramando no sofá. Percy fez o mesmo, porém antes de se sentar, ele se ajoelhou no chão da sala e tirou sapatos de Nico, tirando um de cada vez e o massageando.

— Você não vai falar nada?

— Não. — Nico negou, fechando os olhos. — Eu sei que você não é um santo. É sobre os namorados e namoradas que você teve? Ou é sobre os amigos milionários que vão aparecer pelo caminho? Eu sei exatamente o tipo de pessoa que você anda.

— Você sabe?

— Hmmhm. — Nico murmurou. — Eu sonhei sobre isso. Com detalhes. E som.

Nico abriu os olhos especificamente para ver a reação no rosto de Percy. E em quase uma década, foi a primeira vez que Nico viu Percy corando, Percy olhou para ele, franzindo as sobrancelhas e à medida que Nico observava, Percy ficava um pouco mais vermelho.

— E o que você achou?

— Hmmm… o que eu posso dizer? Foi um belo show. Isso vai continuar acontecendo?

— Isso vai depender de você. — Percy falou e sorriu arteiro para ele, ainda segurando em seus pés e os massageando, pressionando tendões e músculos que ele nem sabia que tinha. Por um momento, Nico não teve certeza se Percy estava falando sério, mas Percy continuava o encarando nos olhos e foi só então que Nico percebeu, Percy não estava brincando mesmo que ele estivesse sorrindo. 

Nãoooo, não mesmo! Nico voltou a fechar os olhos e preferiu ignorar o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Ele ouviu a risada rouca de Percy, sempre brincalhona, e manteve os olhos fechados, se negando a corar, e só os abriu quando ouviu o som da televisão sendo ligada, reconhecendo o som da voz de um de seus filmes favoritos. As almofadas do sofá em que ele estava sentado se mexeram e os braços de Percy o envolveram pelo ombro, o puxando contra um peito largo.

— Não fique bravo comigo. Eu estava brincando.

Ele não estava.

Ele estava?

Ele estava!

E novamente, Nico decidiu ignorar seus problemas até que eles sumissem. Por isso, Nico se deixou ser guiado pelas mãos de Percy e encostou a cabeça contra o pescoço de Percy, enrolando os braços ao redor da cintura do namorado e ficando assim até que a exaustão o derrubasse. Nico só esperava não ter mais surpresas no futuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decente ou não?  
> Se você puder me deixe um comentário, isso faria meu dia muito mais feliz. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

— Eu pensei que a gente fosse dormir. — Nico disse, sonolento. Ele se ajeitou melhor na cama e sentiu Percy vir junto, se encaixando contra ele, Nico usando o braço de Percy como travesseiro.

Isso estava se tornando mais desconfortável do que Nico pensava. 

Quer dizer, desconfortável não era a palavra certa para descrever o que sentia. Era mais… animado, excitado demais quando tudo o que ele queria era dormir, simplesmente dormir. Sim, ele sabia que essa coisa entre eles era nova e Nico até tinha tentado dormir na cama de Percy uma vez, mas ele tinha encontrado tanta bagunça naquele quarto que eles tinham dado meia volta e vindo para cá ao invés, Percy praticamente se mudando para o apartamento dele desde então, o que Nico não sabia se uma boa ideia ou não, principalmente quando ele queria que as coisas andassem mais devagar, mas era Percy, e quando se tratava de Percy, ele nunca sabia.

Nico se remexeu de novo e uma mão grande, cheia de veias, parou em sua cintura, o puxando contra um peito largo e confortável.

Então, isso era o que seu cérebro chamava de confortável?

— Melhor? — Percy sussurrou a seu ouvido, rouco, com voz de quem tinha caído no sono e acabado de acordar.

— Não. — Porque agora ele podia sentir algo o cutucando nas costas e ele preferia não pensar nisso. Não tão cedo, não depois da atividade de hoje.

Percy riu rouco, o apertando mais contra ele e suspirou, seus lábios soltando ar quente contra seu pescoço.

— Eu senti tanto a sua falta. Nada é mais importante do que isso, bem aqui.

Percy beijou seu pescoço, suavemente, como nos sonhos compartilhado por eles, e Nico se sentiu finalmente relaxar, como se voltasse para casa, como se ele pertence a esse lugar, bem no meio dos braços de Percy.

— Eu também senti a sua. — Ele confessou, fechando os olhos. Nada no mundo poderia o acalmar tão facilmente, até parecia que Percy sabia a chave certa para o excitar e para o tranquilizar na mesma proporção.

— Você que eu faria tudo por você.

— Hmmhm.

— Eu falei com a Anne.

Quem era Anne? Annabeth? Hm. Ele achava bom. Nico só não gostava daquele “Anne”.

— Ela não vai te incomodar, eu prometo. — Percy disse e o beijou no pescoço mais uma vez, arrastando os lábios até eles estarem junto aos seus, os lambendo até que Nico os abriu, suspirando distraído. — Tudo bem?

— Hmmhm. — Nico murmurou de volta, concordando, praticamente colado aos lábios de Percy. Agora, com o que ele concordava era difícil lembrar.

— Bom garoto.

Nico fechou os olhos e ronronou, feito um gatinho manhoso. Ele nunca admitiria isso, mas para Percy aquele momento ficaria guardado para sempre. Percy não podia evitar, estava encantado. Nico na maioria das vezes sempre parecia distante e reservado, mesmo nos sonhos, mesmo quando eles estavam tendo sexo, eram raras as vezes que ele realmente se soltava e nada era parecido com o que ele estava vendo agora. Percy queria questionar, queria entender o que tinha mudado. Alguma coisa tinha mudado?

— Para de me olhar assim. — Nico disse de olhos fechados, seu rosto moreno se esquentando sob os dedos de Percy. 

Percy abaixou o rosto e beijou novamente os lábios de Nico, macios e molhados; ele o beijou de novo e de novo até que eles incharam, ficando avermelhados, então ele o beijou novamente até que ouviu um gemido baixinho e uma mão pequena tocar em seu ombro, fincando as unhas em sua pele. 

— Percy… — Ele ouviu novamente entre beijos, ora suaves, ora profundos, amando sentir contra seus lábios a respiração irregular e aqueles sons de prazer que pareciam escapar de Nico sem que ele pudesse se conter.

— Eu estou ouvindo. — Ele murmurou de volta, se afastando e deixando Nico respirar. Nico olhou para ele e não falou nada, Nico apenas ficou ali, o encarando com aqueles grandes olhos negros, arfando, querendo falar, mas apenas o olhando. 

Nico esticou as mãos e o tocou no rosto, a acariciando ali, entre as maçãs do rosto, mandíbula e pescoço. Nico sorriu para ele e Percy entendeu. Tudo havia mudado. Ele também não disse nada, ele só… abraçou Nico, o segurou contra seu peito, os deitou na cama e embalou aos dois, prometendo gravar na memória esse momento especial. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! Então, isso é mais uma pequena continuação do capítulo anterior? Eu só queria escrever essa parte pequenininha, ok? Encarem como um bônus. E muito obrigada por ler^^


	6. Parte VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, olha quem enfim aparece? Como sempre eu pretendia escrever algo maior, mas preferi não deixa-los esperando muito. Agradeço a todos que comentaram e favoritaram, vocês fazem meu dia muito mais feliz.
> 
> Boa leitura!

— E aí? 

Nico suspirou quando percebeu que alguém falava com ele, interrompendo seus estudos. Ele levantou a cabeça e viu que um homem alto estava em sua frente, parado, esperando que ele o respondesse. Como o homem usava o uniforme do time atlético, azul escuro e solto, o mesmo que Percy costumava usar, Nico deduziu que deveria ser alguém que queria falar com Percy. Mas será que esse cara precisava ficar tão perto assim, não deixando espaço para a imaginação já que aquilo estava bem ali, bem na sua cara. Nico até podia ver o contorno por cima da roupa leve.

Ele levantou o rosto e encontrou cabelos loiros, olhos azuis tão claros que eles quase pareciam cinzas e um sorriso arteiro e charmoso.

— Nico, certo? Eu sou Jason.

— Eu sei. — Nico disse, saindo de se seu estupor. Ele já havia visto Jason por aí com Percy e Annabeth. 

Agora, porque um dos caras mais populares da universidade estava falando com ele era um mistério. Ele até entendia o motivo de Percy falar com ele, mas Jason… a não ser… ah, sim, deveria ser coisa da ex-pegajosa.

Nico olhou durante mais alguns segundos para Jason e decidiu que não valia a pena. Ele voltou seu olhar para seus livros e colocou o fone de ouvido que estava ao redor de seu pescoço.

— Ei, você não vai falar comigo? — Jason fez um biquinho e tirou os fones dos ouvidos de Nico, os segurando nas mãos como se aquele fosse o objeto mais interessante do mundo. — Eu tenho uma coisa pra te contar.

Jason se aproximou mais de Nico, se inclinando sobre ele e aproximou seus rostos, fazendo Nico sentir seu hálito fresco. Já Nico, olhou para Jason, piscando devagar e então sorriu, inclinando a cabeça para o lado, se desviando, quando Jason ficou muito, mas muito perto mesmo.

— Foi Annabeth que te pediu para fazer isso? 

— Será que eu sou tão previsíveis assim? 

— Um pouco. Você não parece do tipo que ficaria com alguém como eu. 

— Como você? — Jason pergunta, agora confuso, franzindo o cenho, mas ele se senta em frente a Nico, parecendo interessado. 

— Nerd. — Nico dá de ombros. 

— E Percy ficaria? 

— Percy é diferente. 

— Por causa do negócio de vocês? 

Nico acena que sim.

— Sabe de uma coisa? Você se subestima demais. 

— É? — Nico pergunta e abre um lindo sorriso, sem se conter, olhando para cima da cabeça de Jason. — Me conte mais. 

— Eu--eu não quis dize-- 

— Eu acho bom. — É quando vem a voz de Percy, chegando por detrás de Jason. — Seria muito triste perder um dos meus melhores amigos. 

— Percy, não brigue com ele. Eu estava brincando. — Nico abre um sorriso mais bonito ainda e ambos os homens olham para Nico. 

— O que foi? — Nico pergunta, inocente. — A gente não ia comer?

Mas, então, Nico observa Percy marchar em sua direção e o segurar pela nuca, o beijando com gosto, longamente, até que ambos ficassem sem ar.

— Agora estamos prontos.

Nico acena, meio zonzo, e recolhe seus cadernos e livros, seguindo Percy para fora da área de esportes, se sentindo nas nuvens.

***

Nico não sabia exatamente para onde eles estavam indo, ele segurava nas mãos de Percy e se deixava ser guiado, se sentindo especialmente feliz. É claro que ele tinha um palpite, Nico ainda não tinha perdido completamente a cabeça; eles poderiam estar indo para a casa dele, estar indo em direção ao carro de Percy onde eles se dirigiam para o restaurante favorito deles ou também poderia ser algum evento social que Nico com toda a certeza deveria ter esquecido, como vinha acontecendo nas últimas semanas. Mas ao contrário do que Nico esperava, antes que eles pudessem alcançar o carro, Percy o guiou para o lado, o puxando para um beco mal iluminado. Porém, Percy parecia ter aprendido a lição na última vez, e ao invés de forçá-lo, Percy indicou o caminho, os fazendo andar durante alguns momento pelo caminho escuro e estreito. 

Surpreso consigo mesmo, um pouco confuso e muito curioso, Nico se deixou ser empurrado contra a parede e ser tocado, primeiro nos braços desnudos e depois no pescoço, onde Percy subiu as mãos por sua nuca e o segurou pelos cabelos de forma firme.

— Desde quando você conhece Jason Grace? — Percy disse e o acariciou nos cabelos, se aproximando mais e o prendendo completamente contra a parede.

— Eu não conheço? — Nico arfou, abraçando Percy pela cintura, sentindo seus joelhos bambearem.

— Não? — Percy puxou a cabeça de Nico para cima e o obrigou a encará-lo.

— Hmhmm. — Nico negou, respirando fundo e tentando raciocinar, perdido nos olhos de Percy. — Ele… ah… ele veio falar comigo. Você sabe--sabe porque.

— Nico. — Percy disse baixinho, o beijando nos lábios, só um selinho, demorado e carinhoso. — Você não sabe disso.

— Ele--Jason confirmou. Eu perguntei.

— Hm. — Percy suspirou, o abraçando mais forte. — Isso não deveria acontecer, eu sinto muito.

— Eu não--tudo bem. Eu não ligo.

Nico suspirou e fechou os olhos, sentindo a pressão dos olhos de Percy sobre ele. Ele não entendia porque ainda agia daquela forma, eles já tinham transado, em sonhos e realidade, varias e varias vezes, mas por algum motivo Percy o afetava da mesma maneira, a cada dia ficando mais intenso e difícil de se controlar. Porque Percy nem estava fazendo nada demais; eles só estavam ali, abraçados, beijando devagar, com Percy segurando em seus cabelos, nada que desse motivo para esses gemidos que saiam de sua boca.

— Você tem certeza? — Percy perguntou quando afastou seus lábios o suficiente para respirar, voltando a inclinar a cabeça e lambe-los novamente, se aprofundando mais um pouco.

— Hmmm. — Nico respondeu, gemendo, dentro do beijo, abrindo mais a boca. Hmhmm, ele tinha certeza, toda a certeza, o máximo de certeza possível, completamente certo.

— Tudo bem. — Percy disse depois de um tempo, se afastando de verdade dessa vez. — Você quer ir para casa ou--

— Casa.

Percy sorriu de lado e deu dois passos para trás. Nico o seguiu como se puxado por mágica, indo atrás de Percy como um cachorrinho querendo atenção e Percy pegou em sua mão, o beijando no rosto antes deles andarem mais um quarteirão até o carro no Percy. Depois disso, Nico só se lembrava de entrar no carro e de encostar a cabeça no apoio do poltrona.

***

— Percy? — Nico chamou.

Ele se virou na cama e viu que Percy se encostava contra o batente da cama, lendo um livro enquanto fazia anotações em um caderno.

— Ei, bebê. Você se sente melhor? — Percy colocou o livro de lado e levou a mão para o rosto de Nico, vendo sua temperatura.

— Melhor?

Percy acenou. — Você estava um pouco quente. Você tem que descansar. Quando foi a última vez que você teve uma noite completa de sono?

— Não foi nada.

— Não minta para mim.

Nico deu de ombros e voltou a se deitar no travesseiro, olhando para Percy e o sentindo massagear seus cabelos. No final das contas, Percy estava certo; quanto mais perto suas provas estavam, menos ele dormia. A diferença era que antes ele não tinha ninguém para cuidar dele. Devia ser por isso que Nico ainda não tinha mandado Percy parar ou tinha brigado com Percy por fazê-los perder horas de estudo enquanto dormia.

— Não se preocupe, eu vou estar aqui quando você acordar.

— Hmhm. — Ele murmurou. As luzes se apagaram e o som de respiração funda soou pelo quarto e quando Nico menos percebeu, havia fechado os olhos novamente, relaxado contra os cobertores. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada por ler e não deixem de comentar.  
> Se lembrem, comentários são meu combustível.  
> Até mais!


	7. Parte VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, como vão todos? Bem, aqui está o ultimo capítulo, tirando o próximo de bônus contando um pouco sobre o sonhos deles. Sim, eu sei, é triste, mas eu já escrevi muito mais do que eu pretendia, deveria ter sido três ou quatro cenas de no máximo 5 mil palavras, e aqui estamos, já passadas das 10 mil. Eu pretendo dar uma revisada e talvez adicionar uma coisa ou outra, eu não colocar aqui porque seria muito trabalho, mas eu aviso para quem tiver interesse, vai estar no meu blog, ok?
> 
> Sem mais demoras, boa leitura!

— Você vai ficar bem? — Percy disse a seu ouvido antes de se afastar, beijando seu rosto suavemente.

Nico revirou os olhos e pegou seus livros dos braços de Percy, ignorando a pergunta. Ele não tinha desenvolvido uma doença terminal, só estava cansado apesar de ter dormindo bastante na noite anterior.

— Nico--

— Eu vou ficar bem. — Nico empurrou Percy pelo ombro, nem conseguindo o fazer sair do lugar, e deu as costas ao namorado, ouvindo Percy gritar.

— Venho te pegar mais tarde!

Nico levantou a mão, sinalizando que tinha ouvido e continuou em direção até o terceiro andar do prédio, isso é, ele teria continuado seu caminho se não fosse alguém aparecer em sua frente, bloqueando a porta e o fazendo perder o elevador. Ele levantou o rosto do celular e olhou para os quase dois metros de pernas, encontrando Annabeth, com os braços cruzados e uma expressão de tédio, só faltando bater o pé de impaciência.

— Você acabou de perder Percy, ele estava bem aq--

— Não é com Percy que eu quero falar.

— Não é?

— Não se faça de bobo. — Annabeth jogou a cabelo para trás e se apoiou contra a parede ao lado do elevador. — Quero te propor um acordo.

— Acordo?

— Sim. — Ela acenou, decidida. — Tudo isso é muito injusto, você já tinha uma vantagem. Porque nós não igualamos o jogo, hmm?

— Jogo? Do que você está falando? 

Então, Annabeth levantou as sobrancelhas e Nico entendeu.

— Isso não é um jogo e Percy não é um objeto que você possa ganhar.

— Ele não é? Você diz isso porque ainda não entendeu.

— É você que não entendeu. — Nico se preparou para dar as costas para ela e pegar as escadas quando Annabeth se pôs novamente em sua frente.

— Calma aí! Você nem me escutou ainda. Aposto que vai te interessar.

— E o que poderia ser tão interessante?

— Quero que você fique longe por uma noite, só uma noite, se eu não conseguir nem um beijo, eu desisto.

Uma noite? Talvez valesse a pena…

— Só uma? Quando?

— No baile.

— No baile que vai acontecer amanha?

— Esse mesmo. Não é exatamente um baile, é mais… uma reunião de negócios. Eu preciso que Percy vá e permaneça comigo até o negócio ser fechado.

— Não seria melhor você falar com ele? Tenho certeza que Percy--

— Não! Será que você não entende? Se você não for ele não vai! Ele--ele não quer mais--ele não quer mais--

— Oh. — Nico disse, entendendo. Será que era um daqueles tipos de eventos… diferentes que Percy mencionou? Nico não se sentia confortável com aquilo. Quer dizer, ele tinha visto os cartazes espalhados pela universidade e até viu pessoas comprando ingressos, mas saber o que iria acontecer, tão de repente…

— Você nem precisa ficar muito tempo, só o suficiente para fazer Percy comparecer. É o bastante.

— E depois?

— Eu quero uma dança. Prometo que depois disso vou cumprir o combinado.

— Como posso ter certeza?

— Você não pode. Acho que você vai ter que confiar em mim. — Annabeth deu um sorrisinho vitorioso e um tchauzinho para Nico, logo em seguida marchando para fora do prédio com seus saltos altos e mini saia curta esvoaçante.

***

— O que você está fazendo? — Nico olhou para cima no momento em que Percy se ajoelhou em sua frente e ofereceu a mão para ele.

— Estou te convidando para dançar.

— Quem? Eu? Euzinho? — Nico apontou para si mesmo, estranhando, já que ele podia ver Annabeth parada do outro lado do salão, trajando um lindo vestido prata brilhante, enquanto Percy estava parado ali, feito um idiota, ajoelhado, oferecendo uma rosa a ele. E pior, quebrando o acordo. Percy deveria estar com Annabeth e não com ele, parecendo um perfeito cavalheiro.

— Niccolas.

— A gente conversou sobre isso. Você deveria dançar com Annabeth, não comigo.

— Eu dancei. Fiz o que prometi. Agora é sua vez.

— Eu estou aqui, não estou? — E só porque Percy o tinha feito prometer que estaria. — Agora, volte para lá e seja um bom garoto.

— Você vai para casa comigo? Já sinto sua falta.

Nico choramingou e tirou suas mãos das de Percy, aceitando a rosa. Eles tinham passado a noite juntos, de fato, tinham passado o último mês colados, mas ele também sentia falta de Percy, porque desde que eles tinham se encontrado os sonhos tinham parado. Entretanto, uma coisa eram sonhos, e outra bem diferente era a realidade. Uma realidade que Nico nunca pensou que um dia fosse se concretizar.

— Eu vou. Você sabe que eu vou.

Percy sorriu bem grande e beijou as mãos de Nico, se levantado.

— Não demoro.

E assim, Nico observou Percy se afastar, suas costas largas se misturando com multidão e até que ele chegou até Annabeth. Nico olhou para o lado e suspirou, ele preferia não ver o que estava prestes a acontecer, porque era obvio, não era? Ele olhou para eles de canto de olho e o que viu o pegou de surpresa, parecia que uma pequena comoção acontecia. As pessoas que antes rodeavam Annabeth se afastavam e Percy tinha uma expressão tão feroz no rosto que Nico nunca pensou que pudesse ver. O fato era que Nico nem tinha percebido que havia tantas pessoas ao redor de Annabeth, pois assim que Percy se aproximou, elas pareceram dar um passo para trás. Annabeth tinha um sorriso fixo no rosto e tentava acalmar as pessoas, tudo isso enquanto mantinha os braços ao redor da cintura de Percy. Ele deveria ir ver o que estava acontecendo? Ou deveria ficar onde estava sem se meter?

Esse é o exato momento que Jason decidiu aparecer em sua frente, lhe oferecendo uma rosa e um sorriso brilhante e charmoso.

— Meu caro Niccolas, você aceita o pedido desse humilde servo? — Jason se curvou e ofereceu o braço a Nico. E Nico? Tudo o que ele queria era sorrir de Jason, sem se esquecer da preocupação por Percy.

— Você sabe que eu não posso.

— Você não pode ou você não quer? É só uma dança.

— Você tem certeza?

— Eu tenho.

— Tudo bem. — Nico disse, vencido. — Eu sei o que você está tentando fazer, mas eu aceito.

Nico pegou no braço de Jason e se deixou ser puxado alguns passos para dentro da pista de dança, o que o deixou mais perto de onde Annabeth e Percy discutiam, porque aquilo não poderia ser uma dança ou uma conversa, eles brigavam, rosto a milímetros um do outro, vozes que pareciam sussurradas, como se eles não quisessem que ninguém ouvisse.

— Ei, olha para mim. Aqui.

Jason pegou em seu rosto e o fez olhar para aqueles olhos azuis. Apesar deles serem o tom mais bonito que Nico já tinha visto, havia algo neles que faziam Nico se sentir ainda mais apreensivo, temeroso até. Quando mais Jason tentava distraí-lo, mais Nico ficava nervoso. Foi então que decidiu olhar para Percy, ele e Annabeth estavam colados um ao outro, ou melhor, Annabeth abraçava Percy com as duas mãos pela cintura em um agarre de ferro, enquanto Percy continuava ali, imóvel e impassível, com uma expressão que misturava tédio e raiva ao mesmo tempo. É claro que Annabeth tinha escolhido aquele momento para dar o bote. Annabeth segurou o pescoço de Percy em suas mãos e o beijou, encostando seus lábios.

Nico não sabia o que estava acontecendo, ele só sabia que sua visão estava nublada e um barulho estranho saia de sua garganta; não, ele se negava a chorar. Ele virou as costas para toda aquela ceninha e se preparou para ir embora.

— Não, você tem que ver isso. Olhe, Nico. 

Jason o puxou de volta e o fez encarar Percy e Annabeth.

Se ele achava que Percy estava bravo antes, nada se comparava com o jeito que Percy segurava Annabeth pelo pescoço. Ela tinha o rosto pálido e parecia tremer sob o olhar furioso dele.

Percy se aproximou mais do rosto de Annabeth e disse algo no ouvido dela que a fez dar um passo para trás, uma expressão de completo terror a tomando. Percy largou de Annabeth a jogando vários passos para trás com um sorriso maldoso no rosto e deu as costas para ela, vindo em passos decididos em sua direção. Nico sentia que seu coração não resistiria nesse ritmo.

— Niccolas. — Percy disse em tom de finalidade, como se ele tivesse dado uma ordem e Nico, como um menino malcriado, tivesse o desobedecido.

— Ei, cara. Na paz, certo? Eu só tava fazendo companhia pro Nico. — Jason deu um passo para trás e levantou as mãos, em sinal de rendimento.

Mas Percy não estava prestando atenção, ele apenas olhava para Nico, fixamente, como se fosse o castigar ali mesmo na frente de todo. A coisa era que Nico não ligava, ele só sabia que Percy estava chateado e só isso importava, foi por isso que ele andou os poucos passos até Percy e o abraçou apertado pela cintura, encostando sua cabeça no peito largo de Percy.

— Você sabia disso?

— Hmhmm. — Nico murmurou, afirmando. Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para os olhos verdes tempestuosos de Percy. — Ela disse que se você viesse e ajudasse ela a fechar o negócio e tivesse uma dança com você, ela deixaria a gente em paz. Ela disse que você só precisava aparecer.

— As coisas nunca são tão fáceis, você deveria saber disso. — Percy disse inflexível, parecendo uma pedra de gelo.

— Eu deveria? Como, se você nunca me diz nada. E--eu tentei te avisar!

— Eu nunca digo ou você prefere não escutar? 

— Percy. — Nico murmurou, lutando para não esconder o rosto. Porque a voz de Percy se suavizava, naquele tom rouco e baixo de quando eles… de quando eles, ah... Nico sentiu seu mundo dar um giro de trezentos e sessenta graus quando Percy o segurou pelos cabelos e o beijou no rosto, deslizando os lábios por sua pele e parando em seus lábios, os mordendo devagar e forte, o fazendo abri-los em um gemido baixinho e arfado, enquanto Percy os mantia juntos com o braço que não estava em sua nuca, lhe roubando o ar.

— Você quer saber o que eu nunca te conto? — Percy perguntou em algum momento durante o beijo, ainda agarrado a ele.

— Hm?

— Você quer saber?

Nico acenou que sim, ainda atordoado.

— Sexo. Tenho vídeos dela com alguns empresários. Tenho outros de mim, ela e outras pessoas. Você quer saber mais?

Nico acenou novamente.

— Eu disse a ela que iria mostrar esses vídeos para todos se ela voltasse a te incomodar.

— Oh. — Nico disse feito um idiota, um idiota excitado que não poderia pensar com a cabeça certa mesmo que ele quisesse, não naquele momento.

— Então? 

— Então o quê?

— Você pode aceitar que eu não sou o cara que você pensava? — Percy perguntou, o prensando contra a parede, voltando a beija-lo, lento e profundo. 

Se ele aceitava? Ha! Seria muito mais interessante saber, ah… saber quando, hmmm… quando eles haviam chegado nessa parede? Desde quando Nico se deixava controlar dessa forma? Ele não entedia. Isso costumava acontecer nos sonhos deles ou era uma coisa recém adquirida? 

Nico foi tirado de seus devaneios quando sentiu mãos descendo por seu abdômen e tocando em sua virilha por cima da roupa social.

— Não, não, que garoto mal, me ignorando? E Jason? Não foi nada legal te ver com ele. 

— Eu--ah! — Nico gemeu quando a mão de Percy o apertou sob a calça. — Eu sinto muito!

— É, você sente? Como você vai me recompensar? Ou quem sabe o que você precise seja de algo para que você nunca esqueça a quem você pertence.

— Sim, Percy.

— É? — Percy perguntou roçando seus lábios, carinhosamente. — Infelizmente, isso é historia para outra ocasião. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> srsrs Meio abrupto, não? Eu sei. A verdade é que se eu continuasse iria dar mais 10 mil palavras e eu estou tentando ficar longe de longfics já que eu raramente chego no fim delas. Eu nunca mais vou me meter a escrever uma longa, a não ser que eu vá escrevendo e só post quando tiver uma grande parte dela escrita e revisada.
> 
> Enfim, muito obrigada. Ficaria muito feliz de receber o comentário de vocês.  
> Nós vemos no último capítulo.


	8. Previa LongFic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, essa cena faz parte do primeiro capítulo da história revisada, que eu comecei a rescrever alguns meses atras, vou adicionar muitas cenas e desenvolver melhor os personagens. Vai ficar bem cumpridinho. Eu vou abrir uma nova fic já que eu vou adicionar bastante coisa. Por enquanto essa historia está concluída.^^

Nico curvou a coluna e respirou fundo, arfando, como se estivesse submergindo depois de horas debaixo d’água. Ele gemeu e se segurou no batente da cama, sentindo… ah… sentindo alguém atrás dele, junto dele, tão colado contra suas costas e com os braços apertando sua cintura tão forte que sabia que uma marca apareceria ali no dia seguinte, mesmo que… mesmo que Nico soubesse que aquilo não fosse real, que não passasse de um sonho quase compulsório, como costumava acontecer por anos agora.

— Bebê. — Percy disse a seu ouvido, dentro e ao redor dele, se movendo vigorosamente, os quadris de Percy batendo contra suas nádegas, arfando tanto quando Nico, para dentro e para fora, o prensando contra os lençóis e travesseiros, mal deixando Nico respirar.

— Niccolas. — Percy voltou a dizer com seu sotaque americano, suave e levemente arrastado, que pareceria ser calmo se Percy não gemesse diretamente em seu ouvido. — Você está acordado?...

— Hmm. — Nico murmurou sem fôlego, era tudo o que ele foi capaz de fazer, o êxtase tomando seu corpo e subindo por sua coluna devagar, quase lá, mas longe o suficiente para mantê-lo entre o tão gostoso que o fazia revirar os olhos e o desespero de querer gozar.

Fazendo um esforço que parecia não valer a pena, Nico abriu os olhos e os piscou até que sua visão desembaraçasse o bastante para ele ver onde estava. Aquele não era seu quarto, não era o de Percy e muito menos o quarto da namorada de Percy. Era verdade que Percy estava se mudando e tal, mas… ah! Nico choramingou quando Percy saiu de dentro dele e o virou de barriga para cima, Percy se inclinando sobre ele e segurando em seu pescoço, permanecendo entre suas pernas.

— Você está me escutando? — Percy disse, parecendo sério, suas mão se fincando nos cabelos de Nico. 

Como Percy poderia esperar que ele se concentrasse quando Nico sentia que seus neurônios tinham saído para dar uma voltinha?

— Niccolas. — Percy disse de novo, dessa vez com um sorrisinho satisfeito no rosto.

— Sim, Percy.

— Bom garoto. 

Percy, então, se abaixou até estar perto de seu rosto e o beijou suavemente, tão devagar e tão gostoso que Nico gemeu, fincando as unhas nas costas de Percy.

— Sim, aqui está meu garoto. 

Nico piscou devagar e choramingou todo choroso quando sentiu Percy entrando novamente dentro dele. Sempre era um encaixe apertado, não importava quantas vezes eles fizessem isso. Entre suas lágrimas, ele apenas conseguia enxergar os rosto de Percy, concentrado e sério, enquanto se sentia abrir devagar, a cabeça grande roçando em seu interior, passando pela entrada apertada até que só restasse a dor que se transformava em prazer mais rápido do que Nico podia processar.

— Você--você disse que não ia mais fazer isso! — Nico guinchou, estremecendo dos pés a cabeça. Percy tinha prometido, ele tinha prometido que não iria o surpreender no meio da noite outra vez, não quando ele tinha provas importantes chegando.

— Faz um mês. Eu cumpri minha promessa. E você, cumpriu a sua?

Nico sentiu uma estocada mais intensa, tão forte que pareceu ir mais fundo dentro dele. Ele gemeu um “Oh” e finalmente relaxou o suficiente para conseguir respirar. Percy estava certo, Percy tinha respeitado suas vontades, mas Nico não tinha mantido contato como tinha prometido. E se ele estava na casa de Percy significava que era ele quem tinha ido o procurar. Eles funcionavam feito uma bússola, uma alma sempre atraindo a outra. Então, tecnicamente, ele era quem tinha ido em busca de Percy.

— Porra. — Nico sussurrou, derrotado, abrindo ainda mais as pernas, frustrado. — Eu--ah… eu esqueci. Não foi… de propósito!

— Não foi? Isso importa? — Percy o prensou mais contra a cama e levou uma de suas pernas para os ombros. — Como eu posso confiar em você se você não cumpre suas promessas? E se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido? E se alguém tivesse te machucado? Você não pensa nos outros?

— Percy, e-eu… hmmmmm — Nico gemeu longamente, se estremecendo todo e apertando Percy quando ele finalmente gozou, sem nem ser tocado e sem conseguir fechar os olhos ou os desviar da expressão severa de Percy. Geralmente quando um ou ambos tinham seus orgasmos, era quando o sonho compartilhado por eles acabaria, raramente se estendendo mais do que isso. Não dessa vez, não quando Percy ainda o mantinha preso daquela forma, parecendo que nunca o deixaria ir, parecendo estar decidindo algo muito importante.

— Chega. — Percy disse, decidido.

— Chega? 

— Eu acho que você já brincou o suficiente. Venha me encontrar.

— Te encontrar? Como? A gente nem está no mesmo continente!

— Você tem certeza?

— O-o quê? — Nico arfou como se Percy ainda estivesse se movendo dentro dele.

Isso não poderia ser verdade, poderia?

Percy deslizou para fora dele, ainda duro, e se sentou na cama, ainda entre suas pernas.

— Se você não vier até mim, eu vou até você.

E assim, meio excitado e meio amedrontado, Percy sumiu e ele se viu novamente em seu apartamento dentro do campus da faculdade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada por ler! E quem nunca comentou, agora é sua chance. Quanto mais comentários eu receber, mais rápido atualizo.
> 
> Obrigada por todo apoio.

**Author's Note:**

> O que vocês acharam?  
> Eu ia postar o texto completo, mas acabou que ser mais longo do que eu pensava. Essa semana tem mais já que eu já tenho mais coisas prontas.
> 
> Obrigada por ler^^
> 
> PS: Alguém pode fazer uma capa para mim?


End file.
